Je te tiens, tu me tiens
by Sayun
Summary: [Dir en grey] La preuve que la haine des poils peut mener bien loin… Fic délire comme d’habitude XD


Titre : Je te tiens, tu me tiens…

Auteur : Sayun

Genre : exploration des profondeurs de la débilité humaine.

Cause : Devilou en colère + Mangounette en forme + Ys qui propose à une fickeuse débile d'écrire une fic débile, Sachant que la débile en question ne résiste jamais --.

Appel au secours : au secouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuur !!!!!!!!!

Je te tiens tu me tiens…

Noirs, durs, deux regards d'acier qui se faisaient face depuis bientôt un quart d'heure. Quinze longues minutes durant lesquelles aucun des deux hommes n'avait esquissé le moindre mouvement, proféré la moindre parole, déterminés à maintenir leur concentration au maximum, car il était tout à fait hors de question de perdre ! Perdre les vouerait à se départir de cette chose si précieuse qu'ils avaient en commun….

Kyo fronça un peu plus les sourcils, tentant de se donner un air encore plus menaçant, bien qu'il sache d'avance que ce genre de regard n'avait aucun effet sur le leader…Son coude commençait à trembler légèrement ; la fatigue commençait a se faire sentir. Il soupira intérieurement, continuer comme ça n'allait plus être possible pour longtemps, il allait devoir ruser s'il voulait gagner. Il resserra la prise de ses doits sur le menton de son vis-à-vis. Et s'il ?...

-N'essaie même pas…..Fit kaoru glacial.

-Essayer ? Essayer quoi ?...

-Tirer sur les poils de mon bouc…èé

-Quoi ? Mais je n'y est pas du tout pensé ! répondit kyo, parfaitement innocent.

-Oui oui je te crois.

Le guitariste continuait de le fixer, furieux. Ce sale petit copieur n'allait pas s'en sortir comme ça ! Il allait lui faire raser sa barbichette a ce……ce plagiaire ! Avant, seulement lui, Kaoru ; considéré par tous comme étant « l'homme » de la bande avait le droit de porter ce bouc symbole de son incontestable virilité, et maintenant ce petit……..petit……..contrefacteur osait l'imiter sans la moindre honte ! C'était intolérable ! Et le pire était que lui Kaoru, risquait d'y perdre ses poils si durement cultivés ! Oh que non ! Il n'allait pas se laisser faire….Il inspira un grand coup.

OoO

« La pression est presque palpable, à chaque minute qui passe la tension entre les deux concurrents augmente d'un cran, oh la la mesdames et messieurs, le suspense est a son comble ! L'issue de cet extraordinaire match du « je te tiens tu me tiens par la barbichette », est a cet instant totalement imprévisible ! Il est presque impossible de connaître le nom du notre futur vainqueur… »

-Waou Totchi tu ferais un excellent présentateur sportif ! Déclara Die qui tentait tant bien que mal de se maintenir en équilibre penché au dessus du bassiste qui lui-même était accroupi sur le sol devant la porte légèrement entrouverte. Tous les deux observait le spectacle qui se passait dans la pièce d'a depuis le début…

-N'est ce pas hihi ? répondit Toshiya très fier.

-On peut savoir ce que vous fabriquez vous deux ? fit brusquement une voix derrière eux.

Toshiya sursauta et se retourna, bousculant un peu die au dessus de lui.

-Shinya tu m'as fait peur…

-On regarde juste Kyo et Kaoru qui font un je te tiens tu me tiens par la barbichette raconta die en refrénant un fou rire.

-Ils sont entrains de faire QUOI ? Oo

-Chuuuuuuuuteuh pas si fort Shin-Chan ! Ils vont savoir qu'on est là ! Ils nous ont foutu dehors tout à l'heure mais on s'est arrangé pour voir quand même ! o

-on ne pouvait pas rater ça ne ? Confirma die avec un sourire.

-Mais…….Mais…..Juste une chose ; POURQUOI ils font ça ? Oo

-Bah en fait….

-Tout ça c'est grâce à die ! fit Toshiya avec un petit rire nerveux. Kyo était devant un miroir entrains de lisser sa barbichette, et la kao est passé à coté de lui en ruminant dans sa barbe, un truc du genre « sale copieur » ou quelques chose comme ça……….

-Kyo s'est retourné pour demander des explications et ils ont commencé a avoir une espèce de dispute hallucinante sur lequel d'entre eux avait le plus le droit d'avoir du poil au menton ! Continua le guitariste mort de rire.

-Alors die leur a proposé de jouer ça à la loyale dans un combat sans merci du « je te tiens tu me tiens par la barbichette » et celui qui perdrait se verrait dans l'obligation de se raser ! Et ils ont accepté XD ! L'ennui c'est qu'ils refusaient qu'on soit présents, alors on les espionne….

-Hum je vois, fit le batteur en se frottant le menton. Mais maintenant qu'ils ont commencé, ils ne peuvent plus bouger non ? Même si vous entrez ils ne pourront rien y faire sous peine de perdre….

-Mais…….c'est pas bête ça Shin-chan ! C'est vrai ça, on n'a pas à rester derrière la porte ! Fit Die avec une étrange lueur dans les yeux. Il se retourna immédiatement et poussa la porte pur l'ouvrir en grand d'un coup sec.

Les deux jeunes hommes attablés se retournèrent vers lui interloqués tout en maintenant leur prise sur le menton de l'autre.

-Mais ! Qu'est ce que vous foutez ici encore ? Hurla Kyo furieux.

-Mais enfin Kyo-Chan tu n'es pas content qu'on soit la pour vous encourager ? fit Die avec un sourire diabolique.

-Tu oses m'appeler comme ça ? éè

-étant donné que logiquement si tu ne veux pas perdre tu ne lâcheras pas kao oui j'ose ! o

-Mais tu n'es vraiment qu'un abrutit ! Tu crois que je vais le tenir toute ma vie son menton ? Attend de voir quand ça va finir !

-Naaaaaaan ! fit Toshiya catégorique, Tu sera plus occupé a pleurer ton bouc, ou a lui raser le sien XD ! Finit-il dans un étrange son hyenésque.

Shinya, sans faire la moindre remarque, se dirigea vers un fauteuil et s'installa confortablement en croisant les jambes. Kyo reporta donc son attention sur lui.

- C'est ça ! Va y met toi à l'aise ! Tu ne veux pas de pop corn aussi ? éè

-Non merci, te voir raser ton espèce d'insulte au bon goût sera suffisant pour moi…Déclara calmement le batteur en ouvrant un magazine.

-Ah ? fit kaoru en se redressant immédiatement sur sa chaise. Toi aussi tu trouves que son espèce de pale imitation de mon bouc est une horreur hein ? Demanda t-il cherchant un appui quelconque.

-Pas la peine de faire le fier Kaoru, ça ne te va pas tellement mieux qu'a lui ! C'est juste que lui n'a pas encore eu le temps de s'y habituer, il sera donc plus facile de l'en défaire. Répondit Shinya en tournant nonchalamment une page.

Pendant que kaoru se renfrognait, le bassiste s'approcha des deux hommes et se pencha pour les scruter attentivement l'un après l'autre….

-Huuuum je ne sais pas shinya….moi j'aurais plus envie de voir kaoru le raser, son bouc….je suis convaincu que dans le cas de Kyo c'est juste un désir passager, kaoru c'est plus grave, on dirais que le mal est profondément encré en lui-même, il lui faut une solution extrême !

-Le quoi ?...Toshiya tu devrais réviser un peu tes références, sortir des phrases d'animés à ton âge ce n'est pas sérieux du tout……….Fit kaoru, un brin méprisant.

-parce que tu crois que jouer à « je te tiens tu me tiens par la barbichette » ça fait plus adulte peut être ?

-Huuuuum je ne suis pas vraiment d'accord avec toi Totchi…..Ce serais plus marrant de voir kyo se raser en bougonnant je crois…….

-Mais non die, kao c'est plus drôle ! En plus c'est sur que Kyo va faire une petite danse de la joie en même temps ! o

-Très tentant mais je préfère le voir quand il boude moi c'est plus marrant de l'énerver après !

-je ne suis pas d'accord ! De toutes façons Kyo-Chan va sûrement gagner, n'est ce pas kyo-chan ?

-Tu plaisante j'espère ? C'est Kaoru qui va l'emporter c'est sur ! Kyo n'a aucune chance !éè

-Qu'est ce qui te permet d'avancé ça HEIN ? Regarde les ! Fit Toshiya en pointant du doit les deux joueurs qui les fixaient d'un air ébahit. Regarde Kyo, cette lueur de battant qu'il a dans son regard ! Tu la vois hein tu la vois ? Il VA gagner héhé!

-Non je ne vois rien du tout ! Va mettre tes lunettes avant de raconter des conneries ! kao est pas leader pour rien ! Regarde ! Regarde sa mâchoire comme est à l'air déterminée !éè

-je te vois toi, et la t'as juste l'air très con ! C'EST KYO QUI VA GAGNER JE TE DIIIIIIIS !

-ET MOI JE TE LE REPETE ENCORE ! LE VANQUEUR SERA KAO ET PERSONNE D'AUTRE !

-z'avez qu'a jouer ça a la barbichette vous aussi……….Intervint Shinya en tournant une nouvelle page.

-KYO KYO KYOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO ! Hurla Toshiya

-KAO KAO KAOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO ! Hurla Die encore plus.

-JE TE DIS QUE C'EST KYOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO ! S'époumona Toshiya.

-JE TE DIS QUE C'EST KAOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO ! S'époumona Die encore plus.

Les deux intéressés se regardèrent d'un air inquiet. Les deux excités semblaient bien partis dans leur trip, et ils savaient d'expérience que les conséquences pouvaientêtre…..Nucléaires….S'inquiéter pour leur vie était donc tout à fait légitime…

-ARRETE DE M'IMITER ESPECE DE PERROQUET ! JE………JE VAIS LUI RASER SON BOUC SANS PLUS ATTENDRE MOI, ET ON VERRA APRES !

-AH ? TU LE PRENDS COMME ÇA HEIN ? OK ! ALORS MOI AUSSI JE VAIS LUI RASER SA BARBICHETTE ! ET A LA TONDEUSE !

-la tondeuse ? Pffffff ! C'est démodé ce truc ! Moi je vais utiliser triplette mac25463 ! Ça rase les poils à la base et ça ne laisse pas de boutons ! Expliqua le bassiste hautain.

-Ah bon ? Alors vas y qu'est ce qui te gêne ? Montre moi ce que tu sais faire la tout de suite maintenant !

-Retourner vous………Fit calmement Shinya…

-comment ? hein ?...Mais………Mais……….Ou sont ils passés ? Oo

La table était vide ; les chaises reversées et plus la moindre trace ni du leader ni du petit blond………..

-ou sont ils passés ? Renchérit Die.

-Disons qu'ils ont compris certaines par exemple que leurs vies étaient plus importantes que leurs boucs……Bon, il n'y plus rien d'intéressant a regarder ici, je vais y aller, Miyu doit m'attendre…..

-Mais on va faire maintenant ? demanda Totchi, perdu…

-On a qu'à les chercher ! On ne va pas laisser tomber comme ça ! répondit Die déterminé.

-Oui tu as raison les raseurs vont raser !en avant marche !

-vers ou ?

-la superette pour acheter le matériel…………

OoO

Pendant ce temps la, planqués dans les toilettes ;

Kaoru se frotta la nuque en regardant kyo du coin de l'œil…leur fuite n'avait rien d'héroïque mais elle avait l'avantage d'avoir préserver leur vie…..et leurs boucs.

-hum…kyo ?

-Oui ?...Tu veux qu'on recommence ici ?

-Hein ? Non non ! Enfin disons que c'est un match nul ok ? Personne ne se rase quoi que ce soit !

-et tu ne diras plus que j'ai l'air macaque dépoilé, avec un gramme de barbe au menton ?

-Non je ne dirais plus rien ! Et toi tu ne diras plus que je prends de la testostérone en comprimé pour faire pousser mes poils ?

-Non plus….

Ooo

-Waouh Die elle est super cette tondeuse électrique !

-N'est ce pas ? Ta triplette mac25463 vaux le coup d'œil aussi !

-Merci ! Bon il faut juste les retrouver maintenant ! Tu crois qu'ils sont rentrés chez eux ?

-Je ne sais pas……….On va aller voir, on a rien a perdre……

-Oki ! Mais il faut que je fasse un tour aux toilettes d'abord, tu m'accompagne ?...

-Allons y…..

OWARI

Je vous laisse deviner ce qui va suivre……..personnellement, la version du : « ils les chopent et leur rasent ces espèces d'horreurs de poils éè » Me tente beaucoup plus XD


End file.
